


Of Captain America, Hot Dogs and Seagulls

by CheyanneChika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aggressive Seagulls, Canon What Canon, Crack, Doombots, Gen, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Prompt Fic, Seagulls - Freeform, Silly, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Crack fic where seagulls steal Steve's hot dog.





	Of Captain America, Hot Dogs and Seagulls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired entirely by this tweet: http://twitter.com/okjonblair/status/1123292984856989701 and my friend's comment about how Steve is to blame for aggressive seagulls.

Tony would always be grateful that the suit had external recording. 

Always.

The reason for this (this week) was that, moments after he handed Cap a hot dog from the rather brave vendor who was already back on the street after the latest Doombot attack, a seagull swooped down and snatched it right out of the bun.

The forlorn look on Steve’s face was something Tony would cherish for the rest of his life.  He slowly lowered his head and looked to Tony, who hadn’t yet bitten into his own.

The kicked puppy look had him sighing and handing it over to his boyfriend before stalking off to get another.

With his back turned, he only heard it when Steve Rogers swore out loud.

“What the hell?”

Tony whipped around to see Steve looking up at the sky _again!_

“Cap?”

Steve ignored him and raised a hand to his ear.  “Clint, can you get eyes on that seagull?”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up just as his lips did.

“Uh, repeat?” Clint asked, sounding perplexed.

“Seagull, that one,” Steve said, pointing at up.  Tony’s gaze followed up to see a seagull with half a hot dog in its beak.

“I have eyes on the seagull.” Clint’s voice was just barely holding back a quiver of laughter.

“Is it a normal seagull?”

“…Yes?” Clint asked.

Steve snorted.  “Seagulls were never this aggressive before,” he grumbled, looking back down.

“It’s just a seagull, Cap.”

Tony turned back to the vendor.  “Just give me like six more hot dogs,” he said.

Holding them precariously, he went back over to Steve and offered the stack.  “Let’s see the mean old seagull get these,” he said, mock seriously.

Steve opened his mouth to retort but gave up.  “Thank you,” he said, taking the top hot dog.

A seagull swooped down.  Steve jerked, saving it from the gull but causing it to hit the ground instead.

Tony bit his lip and proffered the stack of five hot dogs now.

Steve yanked one off and shoved the whole thing in his mouth at once.  Then he looked up at the sky and yelled “Hah!” voice muffled by his still very full mouth.

Tony was eternally grateful for the external cameras as he showed this video to everyone they met, put freeze frames of it up on Tumblr, showed it at their wedding and posted it the day after actual evil seagull robots attacked New York on YouTube.

Steve’s expression became a meme for every dawning sadness text.  It was glorious.


End file.
